The Pteranodon cage (TaTSvJPII)
Here's how the Pteranodon cage goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. it cuts to Alan walking down the spiller staircase followed by the others and enter a clouded area. And then they down down some stairs and come to a pathway to a bridge and some more stairs as Alan goes down the stars he walks down the first step, and when she steps on the second step they break as Paul pulls him back up, as they watch the starts falling down and splash into the water below Paul: whistles Are you okay? Alan: Yeah. walks to over to the bridge and looks at Billy, and when they try to walk on the bridge, it creaks Alan: Let's do this one at a time, shall we? slowly walks on the bridge as it creaks as everyone watches in wordiness, but Alan makes it safely across the other side, but her some flapping Alan: to the group Okay, come on over! One at a time! Amanda: to Eric Alright, Eric. I'm gonna leave you just for a minute. Okay? And then your gonna be right behind me. Okay? Eric: Mom. I've alone been in a water truck for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next two minutes without you. Amanda: Alright. All together now. Amanda starts to walk across the bridge, not before Amanda looks back and Paul smiles at her. And soon they begin to walk across the bridge it cuts back to Alan as he looks around and sees a hole through a cage, and Amanda and Amara make it across the other side Amanda: Okay, Eric! Come on honey! Paul: Okay. Okay, here you go. soon begins to walk across the bridge. And meanwhile with Alan, he picks up dry stuff and smells in it. And back with Eric, the bridge suddenly shakes and they stop. And back on the other side, Alan looks up in the air and the fog lifts revealing to be some kind of cage. And back with Eric he hears some loud creaking Eric: Mom? looks up ahead and it cuts back to the other side Alan: Oh, my God. Amanda: What is it? Alan: It's a bird cage. Amanda: For what? back with, Eric he still looks up ahead. And out of the fog is a giant Pteranodon! Eric: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! on the other side, Alan and Amanda hear the screaming Eric: DAAAAAD!!!!!!! Amanda: Eric! run straight towards them. And it cuts back to the other side as the others hear Eric screaming. Paul: Eric! Eric?! Billy, and the others run on the bridge, and when Eric comes out of the fog, the Pteranodon flies in the air Pteranodon: SQUAWK!!!!! then it picks him up with it's claws Paul: Eric! Eric? run after them as Eric struggles to break free as the Pteranodon squawks. And it cuts back to the others Amanda: Eric! Artemis: Diana! Amanda: I can't see him, I can't see him! James: That's because it's the fog! it cuts back to Eric still in the Pteranodon's grip as it squawks. Amanda: Eric! GAH! it cuts back to the Pteranodon as it flies Eric to it's nest with hatchling Pteranodon Eric: Gah! No! the Pteranodon lets him go as the baby Pteranodon squeal and Eric picks up a skull and throws it at the baby Pteranodon begins running Paul: This way! Amanda, and most of the others continue running and then it cuts back to Billy he looks up and sees the balcony Alan runs out of the fog and Billy snaps on the harness and Alan widens his eyes, and Billy runs up the stair Alan: Billy, Billy! he run up the stairs, Billy snaps on the backback as he and Billy hops on the balcony edge Alan: Billy stop! Billy stop! Don't Billy! Billy jumps off the edge Alan: Billy! opens up the backback and the parasail opens up and flies away all go forward as it cuts back to Eric being swarmed by the baby Pteranodon as Billy arrives Billy: Eric! Come on! Eric: Billy! Paul: Eric! one of the baby Pteranodon rips off Eric's jacket as he runs to a dead end and swarmed by the baby Pteranodon as Billy flies in Billy: Jump! throws the baby Pteranodon's off as he runs to Billy, as Eric jumps onto Billy. And it cuts back to the main group as they reach a dead end Pteranodon: SQUAWK!!!! [it flies right in front of them SQUAWK!!! Pteranodon tries to grab the group, but they turn back, but the Pteranodon flies in front of them and enter the cage by falling from the top. And it cuts back to Eric and Billy as Eric turns back Eric: Billy! turns back and sees three more Pteranodon fly in as one rips some of the sail it cuts back to the main group as Alan kicks the Pteranodon's face and they run back. As it cuts back to Eric and Billy Billy: Okay, let go now! lets go of Billy as he lands in the water. And back to the main group, they reach the dead end as the Pteranodon comes up to the group Pteranodon: hissing soon the cage is carrying too much weight and it breaks as the group and the Pteranodon fall in the water below. And soon the cage breaks off as it lands on the Pteranodon and drowns it, as the group swims away Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes